Revelation
by FoxhunterX
Summary: Appearances are not everything you know...


_Hello readers! This is my first ever fanfic and my first one (and hopefully not the last) starring a couple that has captured my imagination since I heard about them. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

The sun was setting over the Outback, its beautiful light casting long shadows and bright red over the parched landscape, offering a suitable environment for a romantic meetup.

 _So that's why he chose this place._ Angela was always impressed with how thoughtful the Junker could be, contrasting so heavily with his appearance and background. She guessed the old saying was true: People weren't always what they appeared to be.

Currently sorrowing through the calm skies, the angel looking medic calmly searched for any sign of her secret lover, hoping that he would make an appearance soon. When she was nervous and excited, Angela often liked to fly using her valkyrie suit. Many nights in Overwatch and since then were spent just sorrowing above secluded places and ruins, just thinking and feeling. Though she knew that her date would never hurt her, Angela was aware that Australia was a dangerous place and it never was a bad idea to be prepared.

A glint of metal shine made its appearance in the medic's vision and she quickly soared closer to get a better look at it. To her infinite relief and pleasure, it was the glint of a recently polished hook waving at her, one that she could recognize anywhere.

Giggling in a very girlish sort of way, Angela waved back and picked up her pace of descent, rushing forward like her life depended on it. In way it kinda did; the former medic of Overwatch couldn't imagine a life without her beloved and all the things he gave her...

Once close enough to make out the more intimate details of his person, his bulging physique, his camo trousers and infamous pig gasmask, Overwatch's chief medical officer called out, voice like a bird's song.

"Mako!" The flying angel didn't stop, falling forward and into two massive arms waiting for her, prepared to take her force and return her loving attentions. Thus was the impact soft, like landing on a bean bag, one that smelled like oil and sweat, a surprisingly comforting scent. Massive tattooed arms wrapped themselves around Angela, forcing her wings to fold and her lithe body to arch into her lover's own. She laughed in a carefree tone, kissing the massive body infront of her. The height difference between the medic and the junker were quite pronounced and without support from something else, the Swiss woman couldn't reach her lover's masked face for a true kiss, not that he would let her anyway...

As soon as they were done hugging, the mutant man put the medic down and stepped away. It still hurt Angela, knowing that Mako still didn't fully trust her, or himself, keeping her at a distance, avoiding to show her how much he needed her.

Angela, however, had no such reservations and quickly closed the distance between them again, heels clicking as she brought her body close to his own, her considerable breasts rubbing softly against his own considerable belly.

" _Noch nicht_ dear, the doctor wasn't done with her examination yet." Angela clicked playfully, seizing the junker's massive shoulders with her gloved hands and moving about them, tantalizing her patient. Mako, grunting in displeasure at the quick invasion of his space, placing his large hands on his lover's wide, feminine hips, but refrained from doing anything with them, unsure whether to push her away or recropiate the pleasant attention she was giving his shoulders.

"And what does your "examination" tell you doctor?" Mako's voice was a deep growl, which could have reflected anything from anger, curiosity or arousal. Silent for a few seconds, with the only sounds being made from Roadhog's rebreathers, the international hero considered her response to the question, stilling her touches on Roadhog's skin.

Smiling, bright and happy, she craned her neck to an impressive angle, looking straight into his goggle covered eyes. It was odd, but Angela didn't need to see her lover's features to understand him. He didn't express himself often, but when he wanted to be understood, he made sure to show it. Right now, the way he kept looking at her, hands still and breathing hitched, it was obvious he was anticipating her next words, giving her his full attention.

" _Du bist gesund_ , but are in dire need of some love. Luckily, I happen to have the cure right here.." With that, the Valkyrie suit's angelic wings activated and Angela's face reached Mako's mask, planting a kiss right on the hog snout molded into the black leather design.

A grunt was all the medic got in response to her bold action before the weight on her hips disappeared and the massive man she had just kissed moved past her, easily using his superior weight and width to brush her aside.

Pouting, the Overwatch medic followed closely behind, quick to resume her tender attentions on her lover's shoulders, kneading them softly and humming a tune to fill the silence that surrounded the air between the pair. How odd the two of them must have looked if anyone had been around to see them together: A boulder of a man, followed closely behind by an angel. It would seem like something that one only saw when hallucinating, which was a distinct possibility out in the merciless radioactive expanse of the Australian outback.

"I found a nice spot to watch the sunset; brought champagne and blankets too." Angela whispered into Roadhog's ear. He grunted nonchalantly and continued walking toward Mercy's chosen spot overlooking the dry expanse and the lowering sun.

Once positioned over the green blanket laid out, Roadhog slowly sat down and his angel moved opposite of him, picking up a sparkling liquid bottle and pouring its contents into two clear glasses for them both to drink.

Accepting his glass with a nod, Mako looked hesianty at the bubbling liquid swirling is his fingers. It was a miracle that he didn't break the glass with his strength, further proving that people could surprise you given the chance. The junker's hesitation had little to do with his strength however and more to do with showing parts of his face to his date. Mako wasn't one who was concerned over physical appearances, but it did matter to him how the love of his life perceived him. He knew that appearance affected people's attitudes towards each other quite a bit and he didn't want to scare Angela with his mutated and heavily scarred face. He internally sighed: Angela deserved better than him, but she continued to push their relationship further. The criminal wondered and feared the day when she would want to take their love to the next level, a level that would reveal ugly truths that she was unprepared for...

The doctor glanced at Roadhog, smiling at how lost he looked, staring at his champagne. She coughed into her gloved hand, causing the junker to stir and look directly at Angela. "I propose a toast. To our deeping friendship and the good fortune that brought us together." She announced happily. Roadhog stared at the small woman for a few seconds before raising his own glass.

"Agreed. To us." Angela began drinking her glass, while Roadhog brought his own to his covered lips, quickly lifting up his mask and swigging the liquid down his throat and closing it before she could get too much of a look. The drink was sour, very sour. Roadhog had never liked "fancy" beverages and this one didn't change his mind on that. Putting down his glass, he stared at the doctor, catching her stare at the sunset.

"Its beautiful." Angela exclaimed. Then, as if realizing something, she turned and smiled sheepishly. "But I guess you already knew that. You use to live here after all, Right?"

Roadhog continued to stare at the sinking sun, the light casting strong shadows across his bulk."Yeah. Use to." Mako never talked much about his past, and the medic knew from experience that it was a bad idea to push him on it.

Sighing, Angela crawled over to the Junker, placing herself next to his frame and leaning her head onto his massive arm. His scent overwhelmed and calmed her and together they watched the sun dip to its lowest point and the encroachment of darkness and cold around them.

"I suppose I should start a light." Mercy opened a pouch on her suit, bringing out a night stick of some kind and shook it, creating a yellow glow that illuminated the pair's immediate surroundings.

"Hey, it changes color. Very _Ordentlich_." The light was now blue, and a few moments later was green. Roadhog kept his eyes on it for a few seconds before looking at his angel who stared back at him.

Biting her pink lips, Angela caressed her suit's shoulders, running her hands sensually over the white polished armor. Roadhog's pig mask stared back passively at the sudden provocative display.

"You know _Liehbhaber_ … It would be a shame to waste this light…" Was Angela's response to the questioning stare sent in her direction.

The Junker grunted and shifted away. She had tried to pursue a more physical coupling before and Roadhog had been able to dissuade her every time. This time would be no different...

The sound of seals opening and armor peeling brought heat to the criminal's head but nothing that wasn't mind shattering. That was until he for whatever reason decided to look. And what he saw astounded him: Creamy white skin laid bare, rousey nipples, a taut stomach proudly displayed and a warm, welcoming entrance glistened in the now red light.

"What do you think Mako?" His angel asked innocently, acting as if she wasn't completely bare before him, her precious Valkyrie suit laying disassembled around her. He didn't respond, couldn't respond. He was, in that moment completely inraptured by his woman's beauty. All thoughts of stopping this from happening, convietly and completely disappearing from his mind. Roadhog had never seen his lover naked before, even if the encroaching darkness kept much of her hidden from his view.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked disinterestedly, at least as much as he could in that situation. The woman shivered, whether from his voice or the aforementioned cold and came closer to the criminal, tactfully ignoring his question as if he never spoke it. Light fingers, warm and fleeting ran over the tattooed arms and hands of Roadhog, bringing shivers to his half naked body. Angela seemed very eager to touch him, leaving no surface bare from her love. Her lips soon joined in the game, bringing the Junker out of the haze he was sinking into. He had to stop this. Before they went too far. Before she saw the monster he truly was...

"Stop." The voice was low and commanding; an order. And one not destined to be obeyed. The nude woman kept kissing and touching, continuing to delight herself with the feeling and flavor of her lover's flesh.

Arms moved and arms was seized. The kissing and touching stopped and steely gray eyes stared intensely at dark goggles. She didn't struggle, a fact which the Junker found immensely relieving. He hated causing her sadness, but ironically; that was why he had to do this.

"We can't go through with this. I am not who you think I am, I am not the man you want me to be nor the man you deserve…" He really hated talking in long sentences, but Angela understood that it meant that he was deadly serious about the matter.

Reaching up with her arm still trapped by a massive fist, Mercy stroked the flesh just below the pig mask, tracing the line between skin and leather.

"I don't care what you look like. I'm a doctor, I have seen things that few people should have to see. It's a profession that does wonders for seeing who people really are underneath all that damage…" She framed both her hands around the sides of Roadhog's mask as she spoke those words, ready to lift his barrier.

"And I know that whatever I find under this mask: It will never change how I feel about you." With that said, she moved in, pink lips touching the tip of the pig nose. Roadhog just stared, dumbfounded at the love that this angel, this goddess of healing was giving him.

Pulling back, Angela smiled and playfully touched the spot where she had just kissed her love.

"Now: Do I have to take off the mask or do you want to do the honors?"

The Junker who had once been Mako Rutledge and now Roadhog contemplated those words and the deeds and consequences that would follow from them. Most of him believed in the worst in people; That people were all a bunch of hypocrites that tried their best to hide the sad and pathetic creatures they all were inside. But Angela: She had shown Roadhog only kindness and understanding, teaching him that some people were just decent inside and weren't hiding anything malicious. That's probably what drew him most to her to begin with. A small part of him, the part of him that was still the man he used to be hoped that this wouldn't change that. That she would keep her word.

 _Well. Only one way to find out.._

A massive finger two thirds the size of the blond face pushed a stray hair behind one her delicate ears.

"You can do it." Trust was given a chance to prove itself and Angela Ziegler had no intention of letting it down.

" _Dangge."_ Hands moved in and love took over for the rest of that suddenly not so chilly night...

* * *

Please leave comments and critiques. I would love to hear your thoughts on my work. ^_^

Swiss German translations:

Noch nicht- Not yet

Du bist gesund- You're healthy

Ordentlich- Neat

Liebhaber- Lover

Danke- Thank you


End file.
